


lock & key

by winterparx



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, college kid!geoff, criminal!awsten, get ready to cry kids, it'll happen eventually, it's also just going to be a fun time but also a sad, this is going to be kinda fluffy?? but also not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 22:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14579040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterparx/pseuds/winterparx
Summary: Awsten broke into Geoff's apartment to steal everything he owned. What he wasn't expecting though was to find that the guy he'd been stalking for the past couple of weeks had literally nothing for him to steal.





	lock & key

Awsten Knight was a man of many talents. Granted, most of those talents could very easily grant him a felony or two, but that didn't really seem to matter to him. He was good at what he did, and people loved to hire him for whatever they needed. Theft, breaking and entering, murder- things like that. If you wanted it done, Awsten was your man to go to.

There was a lot of risk in his career field, but Awsten never really worried about the risks. Not only was he great at being a criminal, he was also great at never getting caught. He knew how to plan out every single detail so there was no room for failure in his plan. No failure meant no getting caught, and Awsten liked to keep his legal record clean, thank you very much.

However, the one thing Awsten never counted on was the tall, nerdy-looking boy who's shaggy brown hair never got the memo that emo had gone out of style. He'd been Awsten's next target, and just as he had planned everything out and went in with his fool-proof plan, he encountered something he'd never seen in all his years of thievery.

The boy he had been targeting for weeks now had nothing. Absolutely nothing laid in the small, run-down apartment, and Awsten was too dumbfounded to hear the familiar sound of keys jiggling inside of a lock.

The two men met each other's shocked gaze, one more so frightened than shocked, and before the dark haired boy could vocalize his fear, Awsten ripped off his mask and asked the question that just would not leave him alone.

"How the _fuck_ do you live like this?"


End file.
